devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sine
Needs better docs What does the automatic signature look like? Doesn't this code assume specific namespace numbers match up with particular namespace names? What if you have custom namespace numbers not in the code? Otherwise, I'll test it out and see how it works. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Mar 2012 12:16 PM Pacific :Sine simply adds four tildes. That will get expanded to whatever fancy custom signature you have created for yourself, won't it? :You have a point about the namespace numbers. I should probably expose them, so users can add new ones... Pecoes 20:26, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::If that's what it does, you should be more explicit. I typically only use 3 tildes, which does something slightly different (no auto-date/time stamping). You should mention that 4 tildes will basically take what you put in the Custom signature: entry box and add the UTC date/time stamp. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Mar 2012 12:31 PM Pacific :::Alright. I did not know about these variations. In that case I'll expose the signature as well as the namespace numbers in the next version. Pecoes 20:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Did both Fandyllic. The code works pretty much the same as showhide's config except the name is different. Best, ::::[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 04:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I folded your code into the new version Kangaroo but I had to kick out $.extend. It doesn't seem to be able to handle Arrays: a = { list: 1,2,3 }; $.extend(true, a, { list: 4,5 }); console.log(a); The result is 4,5,3. That makes no sense whatsoever. Bad jQuery! -- Pecoes 07:00, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Option for day, month, year date or year, month, day style Some people (most of Europe, I think) prefers the day, month, year date or year, month, day style for dates. That would be a good option for this JS. The US style of month day, year is okay as long as it isn't month/day/year which is the worst formatting ever invented, especially if you only use a 2-digit year. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Mar 2012 12:28 PM Pacific undefined :Honestly, I am more used to writing using the English way as well. However, I disagree with the way you used "the worst formatting ever invented". I personally don't think that (including many other people, but excluding people like you) Adding automatically to Forum:Index Is it possible to stop the sine feature on the following pages: Forum:Watercooler, Forum:Help desk, and Forum:Index please? I find it sometimes annoying and irritating. : Oh. I wasn't aware of that. That's not good. I'll think of something! Thanks for notifying me! I'll get back to you! -- pecoes 13:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I've been toying with the idea of adding two more configuration settings: a blacklist of pages, that should not be sined and a whitelist of pages that should be sined - even if they're in the wrong namespace. :: But instead I added a checkbox right next to the account navigation. The checkbox will # tell you if the page will be sined # allow you to override it and turn the Sining on or off :: The checkbox will be visible whenever you go into edit mode on any page. :: Let me know what you think! -- pecoes 18:36, May 02, 2012 (UTC) :::It's great! However, may I suggest that allow it to display in Preview mode? -- Sam Wang (talk) 11:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::What do you mean? -- pecoes 12:24, May 05, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent) Can you allow me to preview the signature in Preview Mode please? Sam Wang (talk) 05:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, I understand now. That's unfortunately a bit trickier than it sounds... I'll look into it some time next week! -- pecoes 05:48, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Have you started working on it yet? -- Sam Wang (talk) 02:45, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::No, sorry. I just didn't find the time. But I like your suggestion a lot, so I will do it eventually. -- pecoes 04:07, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's almost a month since you wrote this message. Have you forgotten about it, or just didn't have time? -- Sam Wang (talk) 02:32, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Not forgotten, no. I simply do not have the time right now. I said "Yes, I can do that" a few times too many in the past weeks. Now I'm involved in not just one but three really time-consuming projects. One is nearing release. The other two are merely half-finished. This will have to wait. Don't get me wrong: If you find a bug, I'll try to fix it right away, but new features will have to wait. -- pecoes 03:03, June 10, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent) Thanks for telling me this, but I have another question: does it add it if the signature is already added to the end (will the code end up with ~~~~ -- ~~~~). Because if it is, then I don't really want to enable it on the whole Isle of Tune Wiki, only for personal use :Yes and no. No, if Sine detects the signature it's supposed to add, it won't add a second one. But Sine does not recognize the rendered version of the signature. So if you edit your post a second time to correct a spelling mistake or somesuch Sine will add another signature. -- pecoes 05:06, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh thanks! I'm going to test it right now in fact Sam Wang (talk) 12:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes! However, will it work if I include the dash? I will try it out right now -- Sam Wang (talk) 12:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Update for new Wikia global nav The checkbox is showing up on top of the user avatar/"Account Navigation" menu in the new Wikia global nav bar, and there isn't really a great place in the nav bar to move it to. I changed my personal copy to get the checkbox to show up right above the "Minor edit" checkbox, but I'm not confident enough with my abilities in Javascript to say everyone should use it :o ...it seems to work fine, for me anyway... If someone more capable with JS could look over my changes (oldid=39744}} view | oldid=39744&action=edit}} edit | page1=MediaWiki:Sine/code.js&rev1=37360&page2=User:Iynque/Sandbox&rev2=39744}} diff) and see what you think... Because it now looks for .checkboxes .wpMinoredit to insert the Sine checkbox, I guess it would fail if the "Minor edit" option isn't there? ...but it's always there, right? See? I don't feel confident I'm doing this correctly! xD There's probably a better way to do it... I tried. :P : Never mind. That won't work. When making a new talk page, there is no minor edit checkbox. It has to attach to something else I guess :/ : :: This seems to work though... (oldid=40015}} view | oldid=40015&action=edit}} edit | page1=MediaWiki:Sine/code.js&rev1=37360&page2=User:Iynque/Sandbox&rev2=40015}} diff) I wish I was more confident in my abilities with JS xD